Come Back To Me My Love
by padme789
Summary: COMPLETED! Padmé not killed during childbirth has taken refuge on Tatooine. What if Luke and Leia never were separated? Anakin'Darth Vader'Skywalker/Padmé Amidala along with some Obi-Wan/Sabé I have no plans to edit this story I cannot find my original files , so I apologize for bad grammar, spelling, and any other issues.
1. Prologue

Come Back To Me My Love  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
The council room looked the same, twelve chairs lined in a circular formation. All twelve council members sitting there the same way they always did, but this time there was something much different going on compared to the normal conversations. There stood two figures in the middle of room a small cradle looking object between them. The shorter of the two had started to speak and was over come with furry.  
  
"I am not going to let separate my children! I don't care if it's for their safety! They're safer with me! I am there mother!"  
  
The council member beside the small green creature spoke now. "Senator Amidala it is for their safety if they are together and on here they will surely be found and taken by Darth Vader for the Emperor."  
  
Amidala flinched hearing her husband called that name disturbed her greatly even if she knew that was what her Ani called himself now. "I am not going to let you separate my children no matter what the continuances."  
  
"What if we allowed you to stay with one of them and take care of that one as well."  
  
She was infuriated now. "I AM NOT GOING SEPARATE MY CHILDREN! MACE WINDU!" she snarled. "I am in hiding already why can't I have my own children with me!"  
  
A sigh came for the little green creature and he began to speak. "Good idea this is not. But could be worked with yes." He looked at the other standing figure and finally spoke to him. "Going to Tatoowine Master Kenobi yes?"  
  
"Yes Master Yoda I as told to take Luke there and give him to his Un . . ." Obi-Wan was interrupted by Amidala.  
  
"I can go there was well with Leia! He would never go there-never!, his mother was killed there he wants nothing to do with that planet so he would never set one foot on that planet or one light year close to it," she said in a matter-a-fact tone.  
  
"He would not care about any of his old emotions. He is a heartless being no care left in him about anything," said Mace Windu with a harder tone.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO! He would not go back even he was emotionless!" she was getting angrier than she had ever been in her entire life.  
  
"She is right Master Windu," said Obi-Wan agreeing with her.  
  
"Right she is yes," answered Yoda. "Go with Obi-Wan to Tatoowine she will. Take handmaiden to Tatoowine as well, along with both children yes."  
  
Mace Windu gave out a loud sigh not agreeing with this at all, but since Yoda had said to do this he kept his contradictions to himself.  
  
Amidala noticed that Obi-Wan had perked up at the thought of being able to have a handmaiden come as well and she knew exactly whom he was thinking about. Her best friend and loyal decoy Sabe. She knew that Sabe and Obi-Wan had become infatuated with each other the past few years and had started a secret relationship just like she had with Anakin.  
  
"You may go now," said Mace Windu.  
  
Amidala took both Luke and Leia form the cradle and into her arms carrying them with her back to her room in the temple.  
  
-~-  
  
She laid Luke and Leia into the large cradle beside her bed and just stared at them. She was about to cry. She brushed the tiny chubby cheek of Luke as a tear fell down her cheek. "You look so much like your father," she said form out of no where not caring if some walked in thinking she was crazy.  
  
"And Leia looks just like her mother. She is going to be beautiful when she is older." It was the voice of Sabe. She was staying in the other room in Padme's apartment. "I heard form Obi-Wan that you are going with him to Tatoowine and that you can bring one of your Handmaidens." She was obviously was hinting at being able to go with them.  
  
Padme let out al small laugh. "Yes, Sabe I want you come with me. You are my best friend, and Luke and Leia love you so much I can tell. I can't deprive them of there 'Aunt'" she paused. "What were you doing in Obi-Wan's chambers anyways."  
  
Sabe paused with a provocative smile. "Oh you know just talking."  
  
"Ok I really should not have asked."  
  
Luke and Leia woke up now both gave out a small wine. Padme knew exactly what that meant picked them up and made her way over to the bed. "Well you can go back to your 'talking with Obi-Wan' unless you would like to watch me feed Luke and Leia."  
  
"No no that's alright I was thinking of packing now anyways since we would be leaving tomorrow anyways. Good night Padme." She smiled and left the room.  
  
-~-  
  
It was a foggy early in the morning. Padme had brought her bag down to the small ship they were using for transported to Tatoowine. She had been traveling light now wherever she went because of constant nagging and teasing Anakin gave every time he accompanied her to planets. She gave a small smile remembering.  
  
"Is everything ready?" asked Obi-Wan as he put the last of the bags into the ship.  
  
"Yes I think so," yelled Sabe form inside she was now at the entrance taking in her arms Luke and Leia so Padme could get in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Ok well I hope you like it Read & Review  
  
-Also Anakin will turn good in this story and there will be no Obidala in this 


	2. Prologue part 2

All right well sorry to anyone who was expecting the actual story to start. I had an idea for extension the prologue and really don't want to re-write that so I am just adding it right here I hope you like it. Also the First actual chapter should be up soon I'm in the process of writing it at the moment. Bare with my spelling of planets and things I will fix those soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come Back To Me My Love  
  
  
  
Prologue extension:  
  
  
  
The ship was calm; it had been five hours sense their departure from Coruscant. Sabe had left Padme in her room to sleep.  
  
Padme shut her eyes and turned her still slender body to the side so she was facing where her children lay. She could hear their sweet cooing and drifted off to sleep.  
  
----  
  
The aroma of blood was everywhere among this planet. The bodies of many solders, men, women, and children lay upon the blood stained ground dismembered, decapitated, or whole.  
  
A dark figure came out form the shadows now, his face hidden within a hood of shadows. His right hand tightly griped his saber as the read blade vanished back into its core. He hooded black cape swaying slowly form his movement and then plastered its self back to his side. He walked off emotionless, his rasping breath fading into the distance.  
  
----  
  
Padme awoke with a start. "What the . . ." she said out loud to herself. She glanced over at Luke and Leia, then turning she to see Sabe standing at the entrance to the room. Padme gave her a stressed smile.  
  
"Are you alright? Obi-Wan said he heard you grown and whimper when he pasted by the room, and when went to go check I heard you scream."  
  
"I'm fine really I am."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"It was just a dream nothing to worry about, you can go back to your 'small talks with Obi-Wan' or was this 'a big' talk this time."  
  
Sabe laughed. "Are you sure? I mean I can stay in here with you until you fall back to sleep."  
  
"No it's ok really. Besides I don't want to keep you form Obi-Wan doing this you two won't have to hide anymore."  
  
Sabe gave Padme a smile and turned back into the small cramped hallway.  
  
Padme turned to her side again and just lay there. "Anakin how could you do such a thing. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok well the next chapter will defiantly be the start of the actual story. I hope you like it Read & Review. 


	3. Recurring Dreams

-Alright here is the real first chapter it would have been up earlier but when I had my friend read the rough copy and some "ninjas" (don't ask Halloween thing) started to write all over it so I could not read what I had written.  
  
  
  
Come Back To Me My Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Recurring Dreams  
  
  
  
She awoke her hair damp of sweat. She had not had this dream for years, but this time she could see the deadly lightsaber scared face of her husband.  
  
Padme Neberrie Skywalker had changed herself completely over the last four years. She still looked the same, but with a different name and a change of cloths no one could ever know that she was once a queen as well as a senator. That was everyone but Obi-Wan and Sabe Kenobi, Owen and Beru Lars, and her own children, the people she considered to be her family now.  
  
It had been three years since their arrival on Tatooine. During these years Padme had moved onto the Lars farm. Owen and Beru insisted on having her live with them in their home on the farm, but she refused and lived in a smaller version of the Lars Homestead with Luke and Leia. Along with living there she started to help watch the finances on Moisture farm for Owen as a thank you. He had not been to upset about that though since she had started watching the finances beside himself the farm had gained a large profit, and just a week ago she found a large amount of moister in the middle of the farm.  
  
"Mommy" said a small high pitched whimpering voice.  
  
"Yes Luke honey?"  
  
"Can I stay with you?" His sky blue orbs pleading to her while he tugged the sleeve of her nightgown.  
  
"Alright." She sat up and slightly moved over so that Luke could crawl into her bed.  
  
Luke grabbed a wad of sheets as he pulled himself up onto the bed. Once he had gotten on he crawled over to his mother and snuggled up against her.  
  
Padme rapped her arms around him as comfort and kissed his sandy blond hair. He snuggled closer to her when she did this. She looked up from her son to see the little figure of a small girl with dark brown hair. The little girl walked over her blanket dragging behind her.  
  
Padme stretched out her free arm for her daughter as she climbed into the bed.  
  
"Mommy I had a bad dream can I stay with you tonight" asked Leia. She was much more articulating than Luke. Padme had figured she could comprehend words and other things quicker than Luke could.  
  
"Of course" she pulled Leia close kissing her hair just as she did Luke. Leia cuddled into her as well. "Now tell Mommy about this bad dream." She new that this must have been the reason Luke had come to her as well. The two of them often had the same dreams, and this worried her, she did not desire the fact that her children should be trained as Jedi. Obi-Wan had spoken to her about this just the other day and she refused. She did not want her children going though anything like that right now.  
  
Luke gave out a sniffle and started to speak. "Peoples died."  
  
"Really are you sure?" Luke nodded a in a yes motion.  
  
"There was a bad man killing people Mommy," said Leia continuing for Luke. "He was in black and he used this long red thing to kill all the people."  
  
Padme looked in a direction that neither Luke nor Leia could see the terror on her face. 'How could this be how can they be dreaming about their father when they don't even know he still exists.' "Shh. It was only a dream now go to sleep." She slid back down into bed covers and lay there rocking Luke and Leia in her arms.  
  
She was going to ask Obi-Wan about this when she took them over with her to see Sabe. Sabe and Obi-Wan had a little girl of their own now; she was only two but you could tell that she was their daughter the only thing that puzzled her was how could they have produced a red headed child, but Mara Jade Kenobi was one of the cutest babies she had ever seen beside hers of coarse.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry if this is short the next chapter should be a lot longer. Hope you like it. Please Read & Review 


	4. A Lost Child

Come Back To Me My Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Lost Child  
  
Padme lifted her hood and knelt down to her children's eye level. "Ok we need to put those hoods on," she said in a somewhat childish undertone. "I don't need either of you getting sick if a sand storm appears. She knew that you could never get sick from sand storm, but she said it just the same so both Luke and Leia would put the hoods of their cloaks on.  
  
Luke just shook his head. "I'm a big boy. I don't get sick," he said very proudly.  
  
"Is that so. Well your going to have to put it on big boy or not do you understand me?" her tone was a little harsh but not by much. She flung the hood over Luke and gave him a look of disapproval when he tried to get it off. "Leia would you like me to put your hair up?"  
  
Leia gave her a nod and she stood there patiently, while her mother braided her long brown locks and rapped them around one another. Leia placed her hood over her head and the three of them started off towards the small desolate home, in which Obi-wan, Sabe, and Mara Kenobi lived.  
  
-~-  
  
The Kenobi home did not look like much. Obi-Wan had built it into the rock formation and kept it the same color as the rocks so it could stay well hidden form the Tuskin Raiders. Obi-Wan had been for two years now savaging for old ship parts in dusty desert terrain and sell to them to the Junk Dealers, he was not proud of this but it kept food on the table and that's all they needed. Sabe had been helping him look for the parts a little while but once she was pregnant Obi Wan had told her she should stop and let him do this because she was going to need to take care of the baby. She had protested on this because there would not be as much done but after the long argument she had given form what Padme remembered.  
  
Padme walked up to the door Obi-Wan and Sabe's Home. She noticed that it was much quieter here than it normally was she did not hear Mara screaming for something in the background. She knocked on the door but no one answered, she knocked again but there still came no answer.  
  
Luke tugged on the hem of her skirt. "Mommy? Uncle Obi and Aunt Sabe aren't coming out why?"  
  
"I'm not sure honey." She knocked one more time but still nothing happened. She placed Leia on the ground and was about to punch in the code to open the door when she noticed a single blaster mark. She pushed a small green button at the bottom right corner of the panel, but the door only opened a few inches.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! I can help! I'm a big boy!" Luke said proudly as he ran in front of his mother and tried to pry the door open. Leia giggled at the site of seeing her younger brother try so but not succeeding in his task. Padme smiled at her son and placed her hands high enough so that Luke could not see, she pushed the door lightly and it slid open.  
  
Luke walked in proudly and was fallowed by Leia who was still giggling because she new her mother had opened the door. Padme walked in smiling at her children, but her smile was soon replaced with an intense worry because she saw no sign of her two good friends. She knelt down to Luke and Leia and pulled them in close. "Can you do something for me?" she asked as both of them nodded vigorously. "Can you look for your Uncle Obi and Aunt Sabe in the back and down here? And if you find them just give a yell and I will come to you as fast as possible ok."  
  
"Yes Mommy" the two of them said in unison. Both of them ran to the middle of what looked to be the living room and spilt apart.  
  
After looking in all the rooms of the first floor with no luck. She moved to upstairs, there was same array silence that plagued the house up here. She had just finished looking in Obi-Wan and Sabe's bedroom, she did not find them in there and she was very relieved that she did not; she was in the doorway just about to go back down stair when she heard the faint sound of crying coming form Mara's bed room.  
  
She walked in to see Sabe hunched over a self-made rocking chair. She was slowly rocking back and forth and she was sobbing. Padme quickly went to her friend's side and placed a hand on her back. Sabe jumped with surprise and looked up at Padme, her face was stained with tears she had to have been crying for a long time. "What happened Sabe?" Padme pulled the closest chair over to where Sabe was and sat down.  
  
"M.M.. Mara was taken." Sabe answered with a large stutter in her voice. "I had come this morning to check on her." She paused and let out a sniffle. "She did not cry at the normal time in the morning like she usually does so I came in to check on her and she was not in her crib. I did not know what to do so I just sat down in her and started to cry. Obi-Wan came in shortly after and asked me why I was crying and all I could do was point to the cradle."  
  
Padme had started to rub her back so that she could speak normally. "Lets go down stairs. I will fix you something to drink." She helped Sabe up and walked with her back downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Sabe had sat down at the small table, she was still crying. Padme was at the counter she was fixing her a red drink. "So is Obi-Wan here?"  
  
"No he went off to look for who ever did this to us."  
  
"When we arrived I noticed that your door panel had been blasted. It could not have been Tuskin Raiders they don't have that good of aim." She walked over to her and handed her the drink.  
  
"Why would this happen to me? How could this happen to me? Am I not a good mother?"  
  
"Of course not you are a wonderful mother. I am as confused as you are about this." Padme had stopped in mid-sentance. The sound of a door sliding open had come form the back  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-All right I hope you are enjoying this story and please tell me if you think I'm doing a good job with the young Luke and Leia. 


	5. Flourishing Anger

Chapter 3: Flourishing Anger  
  
  
  
The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the back. A tall man walked into the Kitchen, his face was tired, his hair had a lightened over the years from the sun. He gave Sabe a silent look, and she knew right away what it meant and began to sob.  
  
"I will go find Luke and Leia and go if you would like," said Padme. "You are having worse problems than I am. What I need to talk about can wait.  
  
Obi-Wan looked over at Padme concerned. He knew that if she had something on her mind that she thought was important it most likely was in some way or another.  
  
"I will start lunch and you can talk to Obi-Wan. I'm sure it is important to you to know whatever it is you need to know," said Sabe she went over to a cooler and started to pull different meats and vegetables out of it.  
  
Padme walked into their living room, she was closely fallowed by Obi-Wan. "So what's so important?" asked Obi-Wan. He was showing no interest what so ever in what Padme was going to talk about no matter what it might be, along with having an annoyed tone in his voice because of the fact that she was going to ask him to help her with something when he had his own problems.  
  
She would not have not told him what she was about because she new his was upset about something already but since Sabe had insisted upon it, she just have thought it would help Obi-Wan take his mind off Mara. "I had the dream again," she said bluntly.  
  
She could see Obi-Wan starting to contort with anger. "Is that all?!"  
  
"NO! I SAW HIS FACE THIS TIME! BUT THAT'S NOT THE HALF OF IT! MY CHILDREN ARE DREAMING OF THEIR FATHER NOW!" she said in a furry, while in the back of her head she was hoping to go that Luke and Leia were not anywhere near the room at the time. She did not need them learning about Anakin now and not in this way.  
  
Obi-Wan gave her an even angrier look, but this time filled with a look of stupidity on the fact that she was asking him this. "And you did not expect that?!"  
  
"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT BULL SHIT! I know Mara is gone and feel for you two greatly, but at least she has a father!" She was turning red in the face. An anger irrupted inside of her that she had not felt since the Jedi Council that she was going to have to give up her babies told her that.  
  
Obi-Wan was about to speak, but was abruptly cut off by Padme. She was not going to let him make a sound until she was finished with what she had to say. "You don't know what it is like to have your children running into your room every night because they are having nightmares. They tell me every time that in every dream, they see a man in a black suit standing over thousands of dead bodies! WHAT AM I SPOSED TO SAY TO THEM OBI-WAN! THAT HE IS THEIR FATHER, AFTER EVERYTHING ELSE I HAVE SAID, how handsome he was, how he was so caring, and loving. THEN THEY FIND OUT HE WAS A MASS MURDERER! Obi-Wan, how am I going to answer their many questions onse they see his face!"  
  
"It's simple just lie to them. They don't need to know about how stubborn, self-centered, and murderous their father is."  
  
That last statement ignited a furry Padme had been keeping inside of her for three years. Her hand was raised now; she did not comprehend on what she was doing, she swung and once her hand make contact with his face she realized what she had done and pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking please forgive me."  
  
Obi-Wan had a look of shock on his face, along with concern. "It's my fault I should have listened, besides from what I have seen with you before I should have realized that you would do that" he answered while holding his cheek. "I will go and see if Luke and Leia are in the back."  
  
Padme walked back into the kitchen, a look of total shock and horror plastered on her face.  
  
"What happened? I could hear you yelling, then he said something, and then there was a loud noise."  
  
"I slapped him . . ." she paused to look at Sabe's shocked face. "I don't know what I was thinking . . . What he said just hurt me so much. Sabe I am so sorry I don't know what I was thinking. If you hate me I understand." Padme started to cut some vegetables.  
  
"I heard the whole thing Padme. I don't know what you're going through, but I know it's hard. We are even in losses Padme even it is my child and yours your husband. We will get them back sometime I know we will.  
  
-~-  
  
Padme and Sabe had laid out all of the food on to the small table. They had been remembering aloud to each other about the funny things Mara had done, and the stupid things Anakin did while he was in training.  
  
Just then Luke and Leia ran in, they were closely fallowed by Obi-Wan, and once he was in he shut the door. Luke and Leia climbed into their chairs as fast as they could and started to grab at what ever they could reach not waiting for it to be on their plate and just ate it while it was in their hands. Padme, Obi-Wan, and Sabe just smiled at the site.  
  
Once everyone was finished with eating Luke jumped down form his chair and hurried over to Padme. He started jumping up and down tugging at her skirt. "Guess What Mommy! Guess What!"  
  
"What honey?"  
  
"Uncle Obi showed us this cool thing! It had this guy in it! And he was going like this!" Luke started to mimic the movements of a Jedi holding his hands out like he was holding onto an invisible lightsaber, and he started to make the sounds. "And then he said it was my Daddy! I want to be just like Daddy, Mommy! He is so COOL!"  
  
Padme smiled at Luke then looked over at Obi-Wan and mouthed "thank you he has never been so happy."  
  
Obi-Wan mouthed back "no problem."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ok well you go Chapter 3 I hope you like it and I should be getting Chapter 4 and maybe 5 up by sometime this weekend. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE 


	6. The Unconscious Victim

Chapter 4: The Unconscious Victim  
  
There was a shy tugging at her bed sheets. Padme turned to see that she was not face to face with Leia. She moved slightly into the middle of the bed. Leia lifted herself onto the bed and lay next to Padme. "What is it Leia?" she asked in a groggy voice. Everything that had happened at the Kenobi's home earlier had left her somewhat tired. When they had come back home all she could do was sit and read or at least sit and look at a book while she was trying to comprehend on how and why Mara was stolen. She had become very tired for the first time in her life from just thinking. "Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
Leia shook her head. "No, the storm scared me, and I was thirsty."  
  
She must have fallen into a very deep sleep because even if she had lived on Tatooine for three years she would always walkup when a sandstorm started. Sitting up she moved to the edge of the bed and rose. "Leia honey, I'm going to check outside quickly and bring you a glass of water. Just try to go back to sleep." She tucked Leia into the covers and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Padme took the large cloak from the rack next to the door, placing the large hood over her head she opened the door and looked outside to see if everything was in stable condition. She was about to go back in when she noticed something lying ten feet away from the door. She squinted to see what it was, and then finally realized it was human; clasping her hood together she went up to the body.  
  
She noticed as she went up closer that it was the body of a man; leaning down she turned the man over only to find a lifeless face. With a slight panic she looked around for help. "Why am I looking around?! No one is hear but me and a body." She placed her hand on his neck to check his pulse, which the man still had but very faint. Padme lifted him as best she could, and drug him back into her home. All the while thinking to her-self. 'This man is hurt, weak, or about to die. I can't let him.' She placed him on the long couch in the living room. When realizing she still hadn't gotten Leia her water.  
  
Walking back into her bedroom she placed the water on the bedside table, again she kissed a now sleeping Leia on the forehead. She walked out the room back toward where the unconscious man lay when she saw that Luke's bedroom door was open. Closing the door as quietly and as slowly as she possibly could she noticed the adorable potion he was sleeping in.  
  
She looked over at the unconscious man lying on her couch. He had long dirty blond hair pulled back, some the strains were loose and feathering over his face. He would have been very hansom if it weren't for that scruffy beard he had growing on his face, or at least that's what she thought.  
  
He intrigued her, she felt as though she had known, but she could not have known him in anyway shape or form. "He must be a weary traveler."  
  
A moan came from him as he turned over. Padme being frantic quickly went into the bathroom and came out with a damp cloth and warm water. She sat on freest part of the couch and started to dab his face with the cloth.  
  
After what seemed like minutes had past the eyes of the man started to flicker, and his eyes opened. The first thing that went through her mind was how beautiful his eyes were. They were a dark blue, reminder her of the blue sky once a long thunderstorm had fallen when on Naboo.  
  
The man slowly slid up so that his head was propped onto one of the large pillows. He just looked at her. She was hoping to god that her face was not showing the look of fear she was bestowing from just looking at his face which was felled with compassion not curiosity or why he was here and then he spoke.  
  
"Padme? I finally found you."  
  
~~~~~~~~`  
  
This is not as long as I wanted it to be but it's still so far my fav. chapter from this story. I hope you are liking it and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	7. Unexpectance

-This chapter should answer the question of who is that man.  
  
Chapter 5: Un-expectance  
  
  
  
She stood up and started to back way. 'How is this possible? I don't know him. He was about to die. I don't know this man!' she thought to herself franticly. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"  
  
The man was still very groggy, but he managed to speak back to her. "It's me Padme, you can't even recognize your own husband?"  
  
That did it; she thought she was going insane. "This can't be happening your gone. You turned evil. I was told you died. You would never come here in the first place because your mother died in your arms here . . . this is not logical! I'm dreaming I have to be dreaming."  
  
Anakin was about to answer her but his train of thought moved over to the four curious eyes peering through a crack in the door and then the ones with those eyes ran into the room and straight into Padme's arms. "Mommy is saw the man again, and it was scary." Leia nodded agreeing with what look had said.  
  
"Shh . . . It's ok it was just a dream there is nothing to worry about." She gently rocked them back and forth all the while glairing at her supposable husband. 'Of course there is something to worry about! That 'Scary Man' is in my living room saying he is my husband!' She thought to herself not realizing the fact that Anakin could me listening to her thoughts. "I will tuck you both into bed and help you back to sleep." She picked them both up in her arms.  
  
Leia just looked over her mother's shoulder and stared at Anakin questionably.  
  
Padme walked into her room and laid both Luke and Leia onto her bed, and started to rub their backs. "Shh. . . Everything is going to be all right. Go back to sleep." It has been a few minutes before she realized that Anakin was standing in the doorway watching her. Luke and Leia both shut their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Padme got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Who is their father?" asked Anakin bluntly.  
  
"Well if you and any since and if you are really my husband you think and I will get back to you on that."  
  
Anakin pondered for a moment. A look of great concentration on his face. "Oh My God! Are you that dull Anakin? That is if you are Anakin. They are your children," she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I never thought that we had children."  
  
"Well I never thought you would turn evil so I guess we are even." She had turned around and was heading for the small kitchen of her home. "Now if you will excuse me my children will most-likely be waking up soon and they will be needing their breakfast."  
  
"Don't you mean our children?"  
  
She turned around a little anger could be shown on her face from him asking that simple question. "No Anakin, you were never there for when they first walked, when they first laughed, or when they first spoke. So I consider them not to have a father anymore. I gave up hope of his return along time ago." She noticed he was about to speak but cut him off imminently. "No Anakin I am not going to let you coming bragging into what little life they had, all they know of their father is that he is dead, and I believe that as well." She walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
'Master was right she would not come to me with open arms. This is going to be harder than I thought, and take more time. But no worry I will have them on the right side soon enough.' Anakin gave a little chuckle to himself at that thought and just fallowed her into the kitchen.  
  
-~-  
  
Four hours had past of a long silence between Padme and Anakin she had reframed herself from speaking to him but when had asked if he could help prepare what ever it was she was about to cook she handed him a knife, reluctantly of course because she had known what he had done to all those innocent people he could very well do the same to her, he had taken it and started to cut up some meat that was to be cooked.  
  
To small figures had entered the kitchen now. Both were rubbing their eyes to get rid of the sleep and the fact that they were still tired. Leia looked over at Anakin again before she had gotten into her chair and started to eat her breakfast. Luke on the other hand ran over to the counter and pulled off a spaceship like toy than ran back over to the table setting his toy down and started to eat.  
  
"Luke what have I told you about your toys at the table while your eating." She sat down between them like always and started to eat as well. By this time Anakin had gotten his food and sat across from Padme.  
  
"Sorry mommy." Luke put his toy on the ground and started to eat again.  
  
Leia was swirling her fork in her fork in her food starring down at it. Anakin thought that she must have been in deep thought noticing anything that was going on around her. Then from out of nowhere she asked. "Who are you?"  
  
Anakin was about to answer when he notice the evil glare coming from Padme across the way from him. 'You tell them and I will kill you.' She new that he was reading her thoughts and with that one she had made something very clear.  
  
"I'm a friend of your mother," he answered.  
  
"Really I have never met you," she said back.  
  
This child was defiantly Padme's she could have only gotten that straight to be point regal tone from her. "A friend from the market place she had asked me to bring by the meat for you breakfast."  
  
That was the last statement made, and all four of them at in silence during their first ever real family meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok well I'm sure there are some questions about what just happened. You can't expect me to just have Anakin come back all well. I need some sort of plot twist in it. Ok well the next chapter should be up by late this weekend or on my Thanksgiving break. I hope you are enjoying this and READ AND REVIEW! 


	8. Importent NOTE!

I know I have not updated when I said I would. But I have had to study for exams the past few weeks and get my grades up, but anyways that's not why I am writing this. I have story that I am writing for my two friends and I need to put my other on hold so I can finish this one for them because one of them is moving and wanted me to give it to her and I need along time to type it. I might post up a chapter for Come Back To Me My Love soon but that's only if I can think of something to write I have had extream writers block with it lately as well. Thank you so much for reading it and liking it means a lot.  
  
~Liz (Padme/Lady Vader) 


	9. Remembrance

-Ok here is a long awaited chapter there is going to be a flash back so I will try to clarify where that is as much as possible. Also if people would like me to go more in depth on a certain part of the chapter (meaning a more graphic flash back.you will see what I'm talking about) just e-mail me that you want it or put your e-mail in the review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Remembrance  
  
The clanking of silverware was what had broken the hour silence, and the scraping of a chair as it moved across the mosaic floor. "Mommy?"  
  
"Yes Luke? What is it honey?" she answered there was a soft sweet feel to her voice now not like when she was speaking to Anakin earlier.  
  
"Can I be exoosed?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, Leia you may be excused too." She had now gotten up as well and starting picking up their plates.  
  
Leia slid from her chair and plopped her feet onto the ground. "Mommy? Can we go see Aunt Sabe and Uncle Obi? They were all sad and I want to help them feel better? Can I make them something?"  
  
"I want to help too mommy! Can I help too?" asked Luke.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea. I will holo them right away" Padme agree rushing over too a small device that lay on the mantle in the living room. Turning it on and pressing some numbers, an image of Sabe appeared. "Sabe? Is everything all right? Anymore news?"  
  
The holo image let out a sniffle and shook her head. "No . . . Obi-Wan just went off on another search. I think he said he heard something about Storm Troopers over at Jaba's Palace. I think he thinks the storm troopers have something to do with it."  
  
"Oh dear. Well I hallowed to check on you of course and to see if it was all right if Luke and Leia came to visit. They seem so intent on making the two of you feel better its cute. They are in the kitchen making you and Obi- Wan something right now."  
  
"I would love to have them come visit that would be wonderful. Will you be staying or do you have business with Lars' to take care of?"  
  
"I wish I could but I have some other problems and if it is what I think it is . . . I don't know what I am going to do."  
  
"What is it?" There was a look of concern now across the holoed Sabe's face.  
  
"Its nothing I think I can handle it on my own, but I will explain it to you when I can get away from him."  
  
"Is that him?" Sabe was staring at a dark figure in the middle of the door. "Why is there a man in your home anyways . . . I thought. . ." she looked back at Padme questionably.  
  
"Its hard to explain can I talk to you about it later? I still need to ask him a few questions anyways. Can I bring Luke and Leia over to you now? Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes of course. I will be waiting for you."  
  
The holo clicked of and Padme turned around. "GOD DAMIT! Don't do that!" she said frightened half to death. "You know you need to stop just being in the shadows it's starting to get really annoying not to mention uncomfortable."  
  
"Why are you letting our children play with that . . . Insubordinate HUMAN BEING!"  
  
"Oh such big words for such a small boy" Padme answered back in a mock tone knowing it would annoy him. "I thought I clarified myself before. You might have helped in making them but I don't consider them to have a father anymore. Besides Obi-Wan has a better authority in this house not mention any where else than you do."  
  
Anakin just snarled and kept quit. He knew not to keep fighting with her because eventually he would loose anyways so why keep at it.  
  
"Luke, Leia get your cloaks Aunt Sabe said you two could visit her now." She paused and turned to Anakin. "And you put this on your coming too I don't need you in my house alone who knows what you would do to it." She threw an eye patch at him and walked toward the door and put on her cloak and hood.  
  
"What do I need this for? Won't they still recognize me?"  
  
"If I did not recognize you at first, I dought they will but its just to be safe I don't need you and Obi-Wan trying to kill each other again." She walked out of Luke and Leia each holding one of her hands.  
  
"Damn it this is taking to long . . . she really does hate me now . . ." Anakin said to himself as he placed the patch over his eye and quickly fallowed after them.  
  
  
  
Padme knocked at the door of Kenobi home. "Now do you have you gifts all ready?" she asked as she waited for the door to be answered.  
  
Luke and Leia nodded as the door slid open "AUNT SABE!" They both said in unison while running up and both giving her two large hugs.  
  
"Would you two like to come in? Obi-Wan should be home soon," asked Sabe letting go of the hugs and walking in.  
  
"We can only stay for short time," answered Padme as she walked into the living room. Anakin fallowed her in, patch over his eye and hair now tightly pulled back. Padme noticed the curiosity in Sabe's face as she told her this and quickly replied to her answer. "I was going to take him to see Owen, see if he had any work for him to do on the farm. He just lost his job a few days ago."  
  
Sabe still looked supposes but went along with Padme's story anyways. "Oh that's terrible, I do hope he has something for you too do. I will get drinks just make yourselves comfortable." She got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You should not let them see her!" said Anakin bluntly; breaking the silence that had started once she had left.  
  
"I am not going to deprive my children of some who cares about them. She is my best friend Anakin. She needs them now, she needs me now." She let out an annoyed sigh. "Why did you have to appear now? Why not a year ago or two; why now?!"  
  
He was about to answer when the kitchen door slide open and Sabe walked out holding a tray with three glasses filled with a blue liquid. She handed one to Padme and then headed over to where Anakin was sitting and handed him one as well. "I'm sorry I never got your name?"  
  
"Auron . . . miss" he answered quickly.  
  
"Do you live close to the Lars homestead?" she asked.  
  
"No, I met Padme in the marketplace" he answered. He realized that was not the right answer because now Padme was getting looks from Sabe. She had come down to get a part that Owen had ordered for one of his broken converters and moister vaperaters."  
  
"Do you help her often?" she asked again.  
  
'WHAT IS THIS TWINTY QUESTIONS!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well we best be on our way. Can't keep Owen waiting very irritable when it comes to work. Thank you for the drink Sabe." She rose from her seat immediately fallowed by Anakin.  
  
"Thank you very much it was delious" he thanked her while grabbing both his and Padme's cloaks.  
  
"I will be back in a few hours to pick up Luke and Leia," said Padme clasping her cloak.  
  
"Padme, can I speak to you?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I'll just wait out side," said Anakin stepping through the open door.  
  
"Padme? What is going on? Why are you so antsy? All of the sudden?"  
  
"I'm not being antsy what are you talking about?" she answered a little hesitant.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Trust me I would, but if I told you this you would hate me."  
  
"Is it about Auron? Because if it is I see no problem with you too. I know you said you were never going to date or marry someone after what happened to Anakin because you were hoping he would come back, but I think this will be good for you maybe help you forget so you wont have those dreams anymore. And don't worry I can bring Luke and Leia back over to your house. I'm sure Obi-Wan will want to meet Auron too so I will have him come along. Now you better be going don't need Owen waiting." She pushed Padme out the door and waved as she and Anakin walked off into the sandy obis.  
  
'You have no idea what's going on . . . if only I could tell you. I hope Obi-Wan cant since that he's Anakin' she thought to herself as they reached her home.  
  
She opened the door and turned on the lights to living room. She turned to see that Anakin had taken off the eye patch so both his beautiful eyes were shown. He was walking towards her now. "Don't look at me like that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Where have I heard that before?"  
  
"Please stop your whole presents is making me feel uncomfortable"  
  
"I can since your will detirrateing slowly. You have nothing around you to protect anymore. I want you Padme as badly as you want me."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" He was coming closer to her now. He was face just inches away from hers. Her lips were trembling wanting to feel his against hers. She could not give in, she need to fight, no she must fight, but it was too late their lips were locked.  
  
A large rush came over Anakin as he kissed her, then it happened a memory he longed to forget that he needed to forget came to him from her.  
  
-~-  
  
A woman stood looking out of her window. The shades were down but open so that the artificial light of the night streamed through hitting her face. She was wearing along silk off-white slip nightgown. Her hair was down to her waist, not up in the spectacular buns she wore everyday. Then the sound of the bedroom door opening could be heard. She did not turn around to see who had come in because she knew who it was right away and saw no reason to come to them when they were just going to come to her, and she was right just as she had finished her last thought a pair of strong well muscled tan arms rapped around her waist. She leaned onto his chest smelling the sweet aroma of the new cologne she had given him, the suet from his last workout, and sand that smell no matter how hard she knew he tried would never leave him and she liked it that way. "This is our last night together. Until you go off to that god awful war again."  
  
"I know. I was hoping it would be over by now so we could start a family."  
  
"I'm not going to let myself get in the way of your duties besides you know we cant do that not yet not until they all know. Obi-Wan and Sabe have both been very generous to our decision to keep it a secret. You must commend Obi-Wan for it I know he told you that you must tell the council."  
  
"Like I have told you a thousand times I would remove any minute of any day if that meant being able to be with you."  
  
"Yes Anakin I know. I just don't know how much longer I can handle having you come and 'protect me' when you are not needed in the war. I don't like just seeing you every few months or years . . . I want to see you and be near you all the time."  
  
"Then just say it and I will retire."  
  
She turned around now breaking her distance form him with a kiss. "I know you would I know."  
  
His arms were rapped tighter around her waist now as he gently lifted her onto the bed, laying her delicate body onto the satin pillows. He lowered one of the straps of her nightgown and started to kiss the newly exposed skin on her shoulder. He moved his lips to the nap of her neck and started to kiss there as well lingering there for awhile until he felt her two hands un-tucking and lifting his tunic form his pants. He helped her remove it as he started to lower both straps of her nightgown. Both gazed into one another's eyes meeting shortly after with a kiss, both letting out all the emotions each had for the other because this very well be the last night they ever shared together like this.  
  
-~-  
  
Both broke away from one another. Neither being able to handle what could happen if they let it go on.  
  
"It would be best we not do that anymore." 'For the sake of my sanity' Padme thought.  
  
"Yes that is a good idea." He could not handle being able to see and hear memories he had thought he forgotten.  
  
There was a long silence as both just looked at each longing for one another but holding it back as best they could. Then a knock came at the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
-Ok there you go I hope it's long enough, and like I said before if you would like a longer version of the flash back please just e-mail me or give me your e-mail. I would not be expecting to have that part out if there are enough people who want it for a while because I am starting school again. I hope your enjoying it and please READ & REVIEW 


	10. Importent NOTE!

I know I have not updated when I said I would. But I have had to get my grades up. My GPA is not as high as I hoped it would be and I really need it to rise so I am not going to be updating until my spring break, I know that is long time, but I am also using that time to figure out what I'm going to be doing with Come Back To Me My Love and see how long I want it to be. I am truly sorry about all of this and I will hope to have a few chapters for you when I have the time to write.  
  
~Liz (Padme/Lady Vader) 


	11. Luke's Disapperance

-OK well that notice seemed pointless to put in now. My school got closed because of ice so I have time to finish and fix up everything on this story now.  
  
-I think this chapter is going to be rather long because I want to be and well I feel you need a long because I have put you through so many burdens with waiting and I am sorry. I hope enjoy this chapter.  
  
-Also I may be trying some new ways of writing the story because I want to put in Anakin's point of view to since it was in just Padme's  
  
Chapter 7: Luke's Disappearance  
  
Padme cleared her throat. "Coming just a minute." She looked intently into Anakin's eyes but caught herself before he noticed and hurried over to the door. She typed in the code and the door slid open, and Obi-Wan, Sabe, Luke and Leia stood before her. She stared for a moment trying to recollect on what she thought was missing when she realized. 'Oh.' Mara was on fighting to get down form Sabe's arms like she normally would. "Your earlier than I thought you would be come in."  
  
She moved out of the way to let them in. "Please sit down I will go and fix something to drink."  
  
Sabe walked in and sat down on the soft couch of Padme's living room, while Obi-Wan stayed standing. "I am fine Padme you have no need to fix me anything, but thank you all the same" answered Obi-Wan.  
  
"Alright well I will be in kitchen make yourselves at home. Luke, Leia would you like to help me?" They both nodded to her and the three went into the kitchen.  
  
"So Auron, did you find that work Padme said you were looking for with the Lars'?" asked Sabe.  
  
"No, no miss I unfortunately was not able to take the job and I will looking for something in Mos Espa in the morning." Anakin answered. 'Not another interrogation . . . you can only lie so much damit . . .' He kept his eyes on Sabe but they would drift to Obi-Wan who just almost hovering over his wife like a buzzard protecting its meal.  
  
"Oh forgive, this is my husband Obi-Wan. He works in the Junk Yard; maybe he could find you a job there." Sabe answered him.  
  
Anakin had walked over to Obi-Wan now and extended his hand as a kind jester just like any normal human would. Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment then finally extended his hand and greeted him as well. Anakin could since that he felt something but was not sure about it, and he hoped to god that he would just let it pass and go on with his business.  
  
"My wife tells me you grew up here. Where if you don't mind me asking?" he looked at him suppose but only so that Anakin could tell he was.  
  
"The slave quarters? Is that a bad thing? Do you not think I could take care of Padme?" he tried to give the best-annoyed face he could but not to show how angry he really was for hearing his old mentor asking him such a redundant question.  
  
"No, of coarse not he did not mean that in such a horrible tone" Anakin noticed Sabe elbow him in the side for saying that.  
  
"WHAT! It as just a question!" Obi-Wan held his side now.  
  
Then just ask Sabe was about to ask him another question Padme and the children walked in. Luke and Leia both held small cups of their own as Padme walked in with a try of drinks.  
  
A few hours had passed. Sabe had convinced Obi-Wan to stay and have dinner with them and their dishes were in the sink as they ate their dessert. Once finished Luke and Leia had both fallen asleep. Luke in one of the chairs and Leia had laid her head in Padme's lap. Sabe and Obi-Wan had taken that as a hint and got up, helped clean the dishes, and straiten what they could. After Padme gave a kiss on the cheek to both and Anakin shook hands again the two left. Anakin and Padme picked up Luke and Leia and took them to their separate rooms. Padme gave them both a kiss on the forehead good night and tucked them in.  
  
Anakin stood in the back and watched this; just now starting to realize all the great things he had missed leaving her for the dark side. She had turned to leave the room and he fallowed her but she did not go to the den, living room or kitchen but she went into her bedroom. She started to undress. Anakin was now very unconvertible and confused on what was going on in the room.  
  
"Please its not like you have not seen me naked so why would it matter?"  
  
"Um. . . yeah I guess your right. . ."  
  
She lay on the bed what she was going to wear to sleep, Anakin looked over to see what it was. It was the long silk black slip he had bought her on their two-year anniversary. He could not think of these things, they clouded his mind. He had a mission to bring his children and wife to the dark side with him and he could not allow anything this to happen, not now. He stood stunned she was now standing there in front of him topless with not a care in the world like this was normal. 'Ok well it would have been normal what. . . five years ago. . . but not now not now' he thought. "Are you sure you want to be doing that with me in front of you?"  
  
"I might as well since you will be sleeping in my bed with me."  
  
"What?!" Anakin was stunned he just hear what she said.  
  
"Yes that's right, Sabe seems to think that we are a couple which are still technically but she thinks you someone else that is helping me move on away form you and the only way to keep that secret. Is to play along do you understand what I am trying to explain to you?"  
  
"Yes, I do I'm not an idiot you know."  
  
"Well you could have surprised me." She was now in her nightgown and climbed into the covers.  
  
She just kept staring at him now. He was feeling even more uncomfortable now. 'Why am I acting like this. . . has seen me naked also. . . but the predicament . . . damit why does she ways have to be right!' He removed his tunic now laying it on a near by chair and sat in down on the bed to take off his boots and laid them at the bottom of the chair.  
  
She was staring at him still but not as she was before. It was more with sympathy now. When he had turned his back she saw the many lightsaber and blaster scars. 'Oh god. . . what have you done to your self." Moving more to the right she let Anakin into the bed.  
  
Both turned their backs and fell asleep.  
  
-~-  
  
"Luke!" yelled Padme from down in the kitchen. "Are you dressed your Uncle will be here soon." As she said this she could hear the bounding of feet across the floor; then Luke and Leia both ran in and sat in their chairs.  
  
"HA! I beat you!" said Luke looking all proud.  
  
"Nu-uh! You were way behind me," answered Leia in a snooty tone.  
  
Padme set two plates of food on the table and sat between them as she always did. "What have I told you about playing tag in the house you do that outside."  
  
"But he said we could mommy." Leia contradicted as Anakin walked into the room.  
  
She looked up at Anakin who was smiling trying to hold back a laugh she smiled back at him. "I try not to have my children act like you did when you were a child."  
  
"Then they must not have any fun," he answered back sitting in a chair and eating.  
  
A loud chime could be heard form the front door and Padme removed herself form the chair and walked to the door.  
  
"Do you like my mommy?" asked Luke all of the sudden.  
  
"Um. . . I guess you could say that." Anakin answered nervous.  
  
"I think my mommy likes you," he said back before getting food thrown at him by Leia. She was glaring at him not saying anything. "What did I do!"  
  
"You know she doesn't! Aunt Sabe said so! She won't like anyone but DADDY!" Leia was about to cry.  
  
Anakin hurried over to her side and bent down to her side so they were eye level. "Shh. . . don't cry I'm sure you mom wont love anyone as much as she loved your father its ok. Don't cry." Leia nodded and jumped down form her chair with her plate. "Here let me take this for you." He took the plate along with the others.  
  
"Luke, Uncle Owen is here to take you to his farm." Padme yelled from the living room.  
  
"Kay!" Luke ran in.  
  
"Now you be good for your uncle do you understand me?" Luke nodded.  
  
"He always is" laughed Owen. He still had his sandy hair but he had become even more built than their first meeting, and both Beru and him took in Luke and Leia just like if they were their own children since Beru was not able to carry any.  
  
Padme put on Luke's small cloak for him. "Make sure he wears the hood if it starts to sandstorm it took hours to wash all the sand out of his hair last time."  
  
"I will don't worry." He answered with a laugh. "Hey Luke you want to ride my swoop bike?"  
  
Luke nodded excively with excitement.  
  
"Okay then lets get a move on." He picked up Luke walked out the door.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Anakin coming into the room with Leia in his arms.  
  
"That was Owen . . ." she was speechless. There was a site in front of her she had dreamed of for years.  
  
Anakin set Leia on the ground and looked at her. "You sure you want to come?"  
  
She nodded and went over to get her cloak. "Mommy? Can I come; he said I was smarter than him and that I could choose a good job for him. Can I?"  
  
"Of course honey. How long would you like to look?" She looked over at Anakin.  
  
"How long will Luke be gone?" he asked.  
  
"Normally it's three or four hours."  
  
"Alright three and a half is fine with me. Leia we can take you to this really nice shop with good sweets that is if she still holds what I always at when I was your age." He smiled at her.  
  
"Really?!" she was excited.  
  
For the past three hours Anakin, Padme and Leia walked about Mos Espa in search for the job Anakin was going to have. They had found a few vacancies in places. One was a junkyard assent and when they spoke with the owner they found out the junk was in the sewage area and Leia had said it was to smelly for him so they moved on to the next job and found it to be the new mechanic for the arena so he was going to talk to the one in charge the next day. Anakin took Leia in the old bar and ordered her a small glass of a sweet red liquid.  
  
Padme, Anakin and Liea walked back to the house. Leia clung to her mother's chest as she held her.  
  
When they reached the door it slide open with no effort, but Padme made no notice to it because that just meant Luke was home. She walked in setting Leia down. "Luke, Were home!" she yelled expecting to hear feet running from some direction in the house to where hey were, but there was nothing. "Luke?" She walked into the kitchen and took a quick look but came back out with no luck.  
  
"Are you sure he is home?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Yes I am positive his pack is on the kitchen table" she answered pointed to a dark navy blue pack.  
  
"How did he get that?" He stared at it in amazement it was the same pack he wore when he had left Tatooine to become a Jedi.  
  
"Obi-Wan gave it to him, and told him it was his father. He was so excited when he found that out. He never goes anywhere with out it" she answered quickly before she went up the stair.  
  
Anakin just stared down at the at the small pack lightly running his fingers along the seams seeing it again brought back the wonderful memory of his mother and meeting Padme for the first time. Just as his memories were coming back he heard the clammier of steps down the stairs and Padme ran in and out the back door and fell to her knees.  
  
"Padme!" he ran out to find everything in the back thrown about. Boxes that had been piled in neet stacks were now opened and on the ground scattered, but that was not what had caught his eye. In the sand only few feet way form where Padme was sitting, were foot prints of Tuskin Raiders and over in a corner he could see by the way the sand sat there was a struggle. That must have been where they had grabbed Luke.  
  
They must have come to steal some food and when Luke came out from seeing them they panicked and took him and by the look of it he would not let them take him so easily so they must have hurt him in some way because there were drag marks leading out into the desert.  
  
He bent down to her and wiped away her tears. "I will bring him back. I promise." He kissed her forehead and mounted the swoop bike under a small hatch.  
  
Anakin had driven across the desert for a while now when he saw smoke from a near by camp. He parked the bike a mile away and crept into the camp. Using his Jedi senses he locked Luke and hurried over to the domed tent where he lay.  
  
Igniting his red blade he cut a small hole and walked in. He looked around for a moment when saw his lifeless body in the corner. Hurrying over to him he checked Luke's pulse and it was still there. Luke had many bruises on his small body and right then Anacin realized how dialect the boy really was. "I'm going to get you out of here Luke don't worry."  
  
A small moan came form his lips but he could not turn his body. At the site of this the same overwhelming surge of anger came over him just as it had when his mother, his son's grandmother, had died in his arms in a tent just like this. He rose and went to the opening.  
  
The camp of Tuskins all turned to him in surprised. Anakin's face was filled with anger something that would not leave until he had finished his dead and he would not feel sorry for himself after he killed them all. "You killed my mother, but I wont let you kill my son!"  
  
He lunged towards them making think clean slices through every Tuskins body, till every lay on the ground in half or dismembered in some way or form.  
  
After checking every area of the camp he hurried back into the small domed tent to Luke almost lifeless body and lifted him from the ground. "Come on Luke everything is going to be ok. Hold on Luke."  
  
"I. . .I. . .I want my mommy..." Luke said clinging to Anakin's chest.  
  
"Shhh. . .Daddy is here Luke. Everything is going to be ok. Daddy is here." He rose from his crouched position and carried his son back to the swoop bike and sped off back to his wife.  
  
Luke held onto his chest as the wind rushed across his face  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Ok well there you are hope you liked it and please READ & REVIEW! 


	12. Luke and the Cookies

-Ok first thing to know, if you think there is something random its all her fault! *points to Evil Child* she wanted me to put this in when I first told her about it and since she has moved I only feel it the write thing to do so here you go Evil Child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come Back To Me My Love  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 8: Luke and the Cookies  
  
~~  
  
Padme was sitting on one of the stairs of the small staircase up to the second floor of her home. She had been crying for two and a half hours now hoping to god that both of them would be all right and that they would both return home safely.  
  
She had put Leia to sleep telling her that everything was going to be alright and that Luke would be home soon and nothing was going to be wrong, but she knew that she only said that aloud to her daughter because she needed to hear her self say those words of enragement.  
  
She wiped away her tears and rose from her distorted state and walked into her bedroom. Padme dressed into her nightgown and crawled into her bed, hugging a pillow and curling into a ball.  
  
-~-  
  
The swoop bike halted as Anakin dismounted taking the now sleeping Luke into his arms. Luke was still weak and Anakin knew the best thing for him right now was to let him rest. He carried him into his room and laid him down onto this bed. Anakin took Luke's covers and laid them atop him, but before leaving he placed a light-feathering kiss atop his sons head and walked to his wife's room.  
  
He sat beside Padme and rubbed her back. "He is sleeping now."  
  
Padme turned to face him. She was trying to hide her tear stained face, and it was not really going as she has planed because Anakin had taken his thumbs and gently wiped them away while caressing her cheek.  
  
Anakin shortly after climbed into the bed and laid beside her. He turned to face her; he had something very important to tell her, but all those thoughts quickly vanished as he felt her small delicate body snuggle into his for a comfort only he could give. He rapped his arms around her and looked down into her face then lightly kissed her on the lips before closing his eyes like she had to go to sleep.  
  
The door side open as of a small taping of feet came across the floor. A little hand lightly tugged upon Padme's nightdress. "Mommy? Mommy? Are you awake?"  
  
"I am now?" She slowly opened her eyes to and became face to face with a bruised Luke. "Oh My God! Come here! Your hurt let Mommy help!" She pulled him onto the bed. "Stay here Mommy will be right back." She rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Luke looked over at Anakin was also looking at him and smiled. Then from out of the blew he hugged him. "DADDY!"  
  
"Hey, I see your feeling better. . ." Anakin answered in a groggy voice.  
  
Padme walked back out and sat beside Luke and start cleaning and rapping his scrapes and bruises. "So what did you want to see me for?"  
  
"Will you make me cookies?" asked Luke.  
  
"Cookies?. . .Um . . . Anakin why don't you help Luke make cookies?" she said glaring at him.  
  
"But he is your son" answered Anakin laying his head back down.  
  
"He is not my son at three in the morning so . . . go . . . make . . . him . . . COOKIES! Besides just think of it as father son bonding. Now go make him some cookies." Padme was now gritting her teeth.  
  
"Alright. Luke why don't you go to the kitchen I will be down there soon."  
  
"OKAY!" Luke trotted out of the room as best he could and went down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"I saw him hug you." Padme laid a hand on Anakin's muscular arm. "You don't know how much this means to him and me that you act like one too. Now go make those cookies I need sleep." She kissed him on the cheek and lay back down on the bed.  
  
"Ok, oh mighty senator I will go make cookies. Get your rest." He kissed her shoulders and started for the Kitchen.  
  
-~-  
  
Anakin was searching threw the cabinets now. Luke was sitting on the counter swinging his small legs back and forth lightly hitting the metal cabinet doors below enjoying the small clunk noise that could be heard ever few seconds.  
  
"Finished yet?"  
  
"No, Luke we haven't even gotten everything out yet."  
  
"Um..kay.." He answered, swinging his legs back and forth still.  
  
"Where does your mother keep the butter?" asked Anakin, while closing one of the cabinets.  
  
"But, you're my Daddy too. You should know!" He answered smiling at him. His blue eyes gave off a small glint of happiness from the pale light shining down from the ceiling.  
  
"Yes well Daddy has not been in this home very long and does no know where everything is." He opened another cabinet finding all that he needed.  
  
He laughed to himself. "That's just like her, to label what things go with what food and who likes it the most." He pulled out the ingredients started to mix them in a bowl. "You know, I grew up here too."  
  
Luke had wide eyes now. His face streaming with excitement. "You did?!"  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yep, Not here over in Mos Espa. With my mother.I guess she would be your grandmother now wouldn't she?" He smiled. "Yeah, it was nice living with my mom..I got to fix all the speeders and pod racers too.I even built my own racer once. It was the fastest ever made." He was still stirring and he gave the spoon to Luke as he grabbed for a fork and another spoon; he started shovel out the cookie dough and place it in even roles along the cookie sheet.  
  
"YOU DID! WOW! CAN YOU MAKE ME SOMETHING!"  
  
"I am, I'm making you cookies. See" he dipped his finger in the bowl and placed a dab of cookie onto Luke's nose.  
  
Luke rubbed his nose with his sleeve. "No that's a cookie. I want to you to make me something like that!" he pointed down at Anakin's belt.  
  
"Like what?" He looked down and took his lightsaber out of the holster. "Oh this...I don't think I can do that your Mother would hurt me very badly." Luke was now staring at him his blue eyes shining that forsaken puppy dog look, that small plea for a gift. "Please? She would not do that she likes you."  
  
"Yes, but you don't know your Mom like I do. She would I find away to blame me for it but.." Anakin looked down at Luke again. He tried so hard to not stare into those eye but they were filled a pending doom of blue pleading. "Alright lets make you that Light Saber. I just happen to have the prime ingredient with me." Anakin stuck his hand in a pocket and fished around, and then he pulled out a small blue crystal.  
  
Luke smiled and jumped while seated off the counter and hurried over to the kitchen table. "Can it look just like yours?"  
  
Anakin put the cookies into the oven and walked over and sat by his son and took out a small disk, which was filled with the plans for his own lighsaber. "Ok, just like this one, only we will make it a bit small so you don't topple forward when its on."  
  
-~-  
  
A few hours had passed now. The cookies where out set on a plate ready to be taken up to Padme as Anakin and Luke pondered over where they could find all the parts for his son's lightsaber. "Are you sure you know where all these can be found Luke?"  
  
He shook his franticly. "Yes." He looked out side now the suns where starting it rise, so it must be about 6:30 in the morning. "Can I go give Mommy the cookies now?"  
  
"Of course! Come on lets get those cookies up there for her." He picked up look and let him hold onto his neck and move to his back as he picked up the cookies he gave his son a shore piggy back ride up to his wife's bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Well hoped you enjoyed. I am sorry for not updating as quickly as I had hoped I just could not think of a good way to put this and I had to put his or I would have been "eaten" or so EvilChild says.  
  
-Please Read & Review 


	13. Denial and a old Hatred Erupts

-Ok I hope I have this one up and a good radius of time compared to the last chapter I am sorry about taking so long on that one. I hope you are enjoying  
  
-Also I am trying a new view sometime in this chapter. It will only be done 2 or 3 times also  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come Back To Me My Love  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 9: Denial and a hold Hatred Erupts  
  
~~  
  
Anakin slowly walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor trying to hold the cookies along with keeping Luke balanced on his back. "When you give your mom those yummy cookies; why don't you go and see if Leia is awake and I will be down soon to fix you two breakfast. It might not be as good as what your mom fixes though." He bent down on his knees to let Luke slide of his back and gave the cookies to him and watched him run happily into his mother's room.  
  
~  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look it! Look it!" Luke said excited as he scurried over to her side. He showed her the plate and set it on the small side table beside the bed.  
  
"Come here you. I love them; they look so good. Thank you." She held out her arms helping pull him up onto the bed.  
  
Luke lay beside his mother; look at her face-to-face letting her run her slender figures threw his sandy hair.  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
He nodded with a large smile on his face. "Yep, and Daddy is going to make me something else but I have to go find the stuff. So I was going to go to Uncle Owens to look."  
  
"I'm so happy for you honey." She kisses he forehead as she saw Anakin's shadowy figure become more apparent and he sat on the bed at her feet.  
  
"Don't worry I will take him over there. I have something I want to visit anyways," said Anakin. He began to rub her right foot, which appeared slightly from under a thin blanket.  
  
Padme let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Luke would not be going alone, but also at the feel of Anakin's touch.  
  
Luke rose from Padme's side and leapt off the bed, and started for the door.  
  
Padme looked at him a bit confused but then moved her gaze to Anakin who was now crawling to the side of the bed that he had slept in he laid beside her and raped his arms around her waist and bring her close to his body.  
  
"He is going to get Leia. I told him would fix them breakfast." He looked at her face and her parted lips. He knew she was about to. "No, you're going to sleep and stay in bed. A lot has happened, and you just need your rest." He closed his arms tighter around her body and he kissed the back of her shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure going with Luke to Owen's is a good idea?"  
  
"I have to I need to talk to someone..ask..her to forgive the sins I have just created again...Padme..I did it again...I killed them all again..and I have to let her know why..." He had let her go while saying this and lay upright just staring at the ceiling.  
  
She looked at him now leaning on one of her elbow. "Do I have to tell you again that all it is human nature to do that. If I was able to do something like that, you know I would because I would not know of anything else to do. Don't worry yourself again like you had so much before...please don't worry your self. If you can't do it for me do it for your children. They would not wish to see their father depressed." She smiled. "Now go make them that breakfast." Laying back down she never let her eyes off him or the loving smile leave her face.  
  
"Your right." He sat up and started for the doorway. 'You see Padme..that's the problem I am not worried. I don't want to be here for why I am anymore I want to be with you...with my son and daughter..with my family..but I can't..for your safety I can't ...and I can't hide my secrets from you anymore either.'  
  
~  
  
The two children climbed down the stares and went over to the kitchen table and sat in their normal seats.  
  
"Do you like him?" ask the boy. To an adult it would seem so random but to the little girl it was just he starting one of his normal conversations.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Daddy. Do you like him?"  
  
"He can't be Daddy!" the girl yelled softly her face contorting in anger.  
  
"But.He said he was! When he saved me. He said he was!"  
  
"No. No! He can't be! Mommy said Daddy died! He is not Daddy!"  
  
The little boy now had anger showing on his face, as the two of them had one of their normal arguments only there was no one to stop them this time. "He could be a new Daddy!"  
  
"No! Aunt Sabe told me Mommy only loves Daddy and wont marry anyone else! She said so! She said!" She was not crying and so was the little boy.  
  
The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the upstairs. Both stopped their argument and sat quietly waiting glaring at one another.  
  
"Luke Leia? Are you ready for breakfast?" yelled a voice. A voice that new they were fighting about him and it hurt to hear his daughter have such dought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HA! There it's done! I hope you like this chapter. It will be the last one until after my exams which are only a week away, and then I will be able to update at least once a week. Please READ & REVIEW! 


	14. A Travel Back to the Past

SORRY! I was planning of having this put up after I got out of school but I had only a week of freedom till I started Summer school! You can shun me for my lack of updatedness (that's my work ^.^) . Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
  
Also lost of views in this chapter so please deal and I will try not make anything confusing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come Back To Me My Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: A Travel Back to the Past  
  
~~  
  
"So what would you like to eat?" asked Anakin as he went back threw the cabinets and refrigerator. "Lets see what could we make? Waffles, pancakes, eggs, it's your call."  
  
"WAFFLES!" answered Luke excited.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Leia rose from her chair and walked out of the kitchen up the stairs and as the door slammed Anakin knew he was upset about what she and Luke had just spoken about.  
  
"Ok.well then waffles it is." Anakin began to make the batter. "So Luke when do you want to go and find those parts for your lightsaber? I talked to your mom and I told her I would take you to your Uncle's."  
  
"Um.. I don't now... soon... I'm hungry now," answered Luke.  
  
Anakin laughed as he pored the batter into the waffle iron. "Alright then we can feed you and get a move on I'm sure you uncle likes you at his home early."  
  
"Yup!" Luke walked over to Anakin holding out his plate.  
  
Anakin held out his hand waving it ever so slightly and the waffle began to hover and landed on Luke's plate.  
  
Luke's eyes beamed and glittered as the waffle landed. He walked slowly to his seat making sure the waffle would not slide off.  
  
Anakin laughed. "Its alright it's not possessed. The waffle is not going to come off its plate and eat you."  
  
"That's because I will eat it first!" Luke dug his fork into it ad began to eat.  
  
"I thought I said no force at the dinner table?" said a small voice from the doorway it was Padme.  
  
"Not even a little? Oh your no fun, you have just clamed the role of the boring parent. So go off and be boring somewhere else," said Anakin as he walked to the door scooping her up into his arms.  
  
He kissed her lightly, but let go shortly after he saw the glare forming her eyes towards him. "Ok, ok I get the hint no more force at the table." He smiled as he left her eye contact saw over her shoulder Leila standing there in shock and she ran bounding in upsetting rage back up the stairs. "LEIA!"  
  
"No Anakin, you go take Luke to Owens's. It is my fault she acts this way towards you in the first place." Padme let out a sigh as she turned and started back up the stairs to Leia's bedroom.  
  
"Alright, you heard your mom to Owens's you go." Anakin walked over to Luke and scooped him up and carried him out of the house. "And we will get you those lightsaber parts also."  
  
Luke laughed up a storm as he dangled from Anakin's side.  
  
~~  
  
"Leia honey?" Padme lightly tapped on the closed door of her daughter's room. 'Anakin, you just do not understand. She is more sensitive about these types of thing that Luke.I hate to say it but Luke got yours smarts and Leia got mine. And in situations like these its not a good thing to think like I do...' She knocked lightly again. "Leia can we please talk."  
  
"Go away!" said a high sobbing voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Leia, I need to speak to you."  
  
"No you lied to us! Go away!"  
  
"Leia, I can explain if you will just let me talk to you."  
  
The door hatch slid open, Leia stood there her tear stained face begging to be comforted.  
  
"Oh, Honey.." Padme dropped to her knees pulling Leia close in a tight warm hug.  
  
~~  
  
"So Luke what do you do over at Owens?"  
  
"Um..help clean stuff fix the things he lets me..he said I could have the speeder when I get bigger."  
  
"Really, He makes you clean up for him? Can't he do that?" Anakin paused mainly in his mind remembering his childhood of being a slave. 'OWEN IS TURNING MY SON INTO A SLAVE! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!' The rag began to build up inside, but he looked down at Luke as Luke's smiling face looked back up at him. "But, Obi-Wan always said manual labor builds good character and skill so maybe its ok and he does not look upset about having to do any of it. So its ok yeah its ok.' "Hm look at that only few more feet then we will be at your Uncle's.  
  
"Yup"  
  
Over in the distance was a man no older than Anakin couched over a converter attached to the small stone domed hut which hide the large courtyard dug into the sand.  
  
"Damn piece of CRAP!" The man kicked it as the sound of gears clicking came and a smooth calm noise came from it. "That's better." He looked and noticed Anakin and Luke coming towards him. "That you Luke?" he yelled.  
  
"Uncle!" Luke yelled as he ran up to his uncle giving him a hug. Anakin slowly fallowed him.  
  
"You ready? I have some more parts for you look threw to upgrade the speeder I said you could have when your older," said Owen.  
  
"Really?! Is aunt Beru busy? I want to say hi." Luke gave Owen his bag and hurried down into their home.  
  
Owen put the bag by the doorway and was about to go in when he saw Anakin now. "May I help you?"  
  
"Oh, um.I brought Luke over. Padme wanted me to she had to talk to Leia about something" Anakin answered in a hurry rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
  
"Really? How do you know here? I have never met you before."  
  
"Oh I'm Auron. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself." 'Even if you know who I am'  
  
"Oh yes, Padme has spoken about you. Are you still looking for work? Its nice that she is finally moving on keeping that hope of her deranged husband coming home to her was really desecrating the wonderful woman that she is."  
  
"Yeah well...." He rubbed the back of his head again. "Hey can I ask you something? You got a gravesite here right? Can I see it?"  
  
"Uh..sure... did you know my dad or something?"  
  
"Yeah have to pay my respects you know. Have not been able to in a long time." 'That makes since that guy was old when I first met him of course he would be dead.'  
  
"Alright well if you need anything I will be in my shop with Luke or you can ask my wife for anything." Owen turned and walked into his home.  
  
~~  
  
Padme walked into the living room. She was holding a tray with a few of the cookies Luke had made for her along with a glass of milk. "Here you are honey." She sat beside Leia.  
  
Leia was watching her favorite halo looking at the blond man very carefully. "He moves like daddy, but why we leave you if he loved us? Did he not like me? Because he does not talk to me."  
  
"Oh honey, he's loves you so much he just is afraid. You see honey Luke is like him so he understands how to show he loves him, but with the two of us it's harder because we are like one another we can intimates him sometimes but he still loves us. Don't you ever say he does not." She pulled Leia over to her.  
  
Leia laid her head in Padme's lap. "Mommy, why did he leave then?"  
  
"He was very busy when you and Luke were in mommy's tummy. He was saving worlds with Uncle Obi-Wan but then he got lost but he has found his way back to us." She began stroking Leia's hair. "He loves us all so very much..." she turned to her front door as a knock came from the door. "Leia you stay here Mommy is going to get the door." She got up and walked towards the door.  
  
~~  
  
The sand was dossal as a strong muscular hand disturbed it taking some into it and throwing it on the grave. Anakin was leaning in front of a grave trying not to cry knowing he could not see her but only the stone that helped the world know that she had lived on it.  
  
"Mom, I have failed you... I am not the great man you wanted me to be. I have failed you for a third time in my life. I can't stay here any longer! If I stay here any longer they will come and they will take the last things I old dear to me just like I lost you. I can not stay here or they will in danger." A tear fell from his face. "Oh this great when ever I see this I have to cry. Hey mom you know... you're a grandmother now... yeah that's right I got married to Padme she would have loved to have gotten to know you and now we have to beautiful children. A boy and a girl."  
  
Anakin let out a sigh thinking about them and how much he did not want to leave them but he knew it was the right thing to do. "Padme say Luke looks like me. She says he reminds her of me when we first me. Oh but Leia is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She looks so much like Padme. I'm sure she will be as smart as Leia. And she is the only one that can see threw me she can see that I'm not who I make out to be." Anakin rose and walked back to his stepbrother's home.  
  
~~  
  
Padme punched in the code and the door slid open. "Sabe? What doing here?"  
  
"Oh just thought I would stop by see how you were doing."  
  
Padme rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to see how Auron is? If so you just missed him he is at Owen's with Luke."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Sabe walked in. "Padme you know I'm just looking out for your best friend. I can't help if I want you to be happy." The door closed a few minutes later and she sat in the small chair as Padme sat beside Leia again.  
  
"So Leia do you like Auron?" asked Sabe.  
  
"Who?" asked Leia turning her attention to Sabe.  
  
"You know your Mother's friend Auron. Do you like him" repeated Sabe.  
  
"He is not my mommy's friend." Padme began to get very nervous hearing her daughter but she knew she could do nothing about so she kept quiet and watched the TV. "That's my daddy."  
  
"WHAT!? YOUR KIDDING RIGHT! OH MY GOD! PADME DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DANGER YOU HAVE JUST PUT YOU CHILDREN INTO!" yelled Sabe.  
  
"Oh look a that the doorbell is ringing I better go and answer that." Padme rose from her seat hurrying over to the door and she just stared out in terror.  
  
"There she is surround the house and take who ever is inside," said a loud animatronic voice.  
  
"SABE! TAKE LEIA USTAIRS! NOW!" yelled Padme.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?!" Just as Sabe finished speaking blaster fire began and five storm troopers came threw the front door.  
  
~~  
  
Anakin reached the door and knocked. "Hey Owen its time for me to take Luke home Padme wanted me to bring him home around now..." He knocked again. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh Auron...Tell Padme I'm so sorry They just came out of no where they threw everything about. I can't find Owen, He ran after them. I'm sorry I could nothing they just took him. I had gone inside to bring him his usual snack and there they were about four storm troopers. Oh Auron I could do nothing" said Beru in a panic.  
  
"DAMN IT! They did come! Stopped troopers! I don't believe this! I WONT LET THEM TAKE MY SON!" Anakin breathed hard. "I will look for Owen. Do you have a swoop bike?"  
  
"Yes... Your son?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look I will explain later after I return with Owen and check on Padme."  
  
He mounted the swoop bike and sped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here you are hope its long enough. Please Read & Review 


	15. The Force Appears

I am sorry for not updating in over a month but I have been trying to figure out how to write my Harry Potter story The Journal and I have been out of town and had 5 weeks of summer school. I hope this chapter will help you keep to this story.  
  
Ok here is a shot little blurb of what's to come in this story. There are only 3 or 4 chapters left in Come Back To Me My Love including this one. I am debating on if I should write a sequel to this but that is in the future let us get on to the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come Back To Me My Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: The Force Appears  
  
~~  
  
The damp air hit her skin as she began to wake from her sleep. Her head hurt and she was not sure how long she had been unconscious.  
  
She looked around her vision blurred; she could make out two small blobs of color and larger one, which was approaching her and began to speak to her in a soft voice. "Padme? Padme?" the blob began to shake her lightly. "Padme? Padme? Are you all right? Padme?!"  
  
Padme groaned. "Uh... my head. Where am I?...Sabe?...what happened?" She began to sit up but it was no use her muscles began to retract and she fell back on to the metal bed she had been laying on.  
  
"Padme, lay back down. I'm not surprised you can't move after what happened or at least what happened after we were taken here." It was the voice of Sabe.  
  
The two small blobs from before came running up to her, it was Luke and Leia. "Mommy! Mommy!" they both said in unison. Then Leia began to speak. "Mommy are you ok?! They took you away and we could hear you screaming...why were you screaming?"  
  
"So it wasn't a dream...honey it does not matter because I'm alright." She pulled them both into her arms giving them a tight hug looking over their heads at Sabe worried.  
  
"Why don't you lay down and shut your eyes? You both look very tired," said Padme suddenly.  
  
"But, we don't want to let you go Mommy" said Luke clinging to her tighter.  
  
"Oh Luke its ok you can let me go" responded Padme.  
  
"But...I don't want to hear you hurt anymore like you did" he said back his voice filled with concern.  
  
"Oh Luke it's ok, I'm not hurting. Would you please lay down with Leia so I can talk to Aunt Sabe? Will you do that for me?" Luke let her go and walked to the other side of the room with Leia and lay down with her.  
  
"Leia it will be ok. Mommy will find a way out of this" Padme said to her daughter not really sure if she should trust her own words.  
  
"I know you will Mommy." Leia shut her eyes and with the drifted off to sleep.  
  
"We have to find a way out of this! I can't stand for this taking innocent children!"  
  
"Padme...what happened to you in there? What did they do to you? Padme I know you try to deny that Luke and Leia have the force, but if you don't have the learn how to use it. The out come of them not knowing could be harmful to them."  
  
"What do you mean? They are doing fine with out it."  
  
"Padme you were in another sector, and they knew you were screaming. Luke and Leia could feel your pain; they knew what that damn Emperor was doing to you. Padme let out a gasp, and she sat back down on her bed.  
  
"What did they do to you? I need to hear it from your mouth in your words not your children."  
  
"I only remember his words, the objects the machines he used I choose to forget."  
  
Sabe nodded. "I know you don't want to remember but you must, for yours and your children's sake"  
  
"He used his lighting as he had done before, but there were nerve dulling needles. And there was something I remember Anakin telling me about. It was used to make the slaves listen when they did not obey their masters."  
  
Sabe flung her arms around her dear friend. "Oh Padme! I am so sorry."  
  
"All that stupid man would say was. 'Why do you turn him back to his old ways? He likes his new he likes to feel power.' And when I would not respond he would shock me and say 'Here is the power I gave him. A power that he would have used on you.' After that he had his mindless solders inject me with some sort of drug and I found myself here."  
  
"When you where thrown in here. That was when I believed Luke and Leia." Sabe let out a sigh and Padme could tell she was going to change the subject. "So that man. The one that was staying with you was really Anakin?"  
  
"I am still not sure why he came back myself." She was about to let Sabe speak, but by impulse and the fact that she knew how her friend would be she spoke first. "Don't you yell at me! You are not the one to handle this! He is not that way! I don't know how I know I can just feel it! And I will not allow even you to tell me what you think in this matter."  
  
"Alright then, if I am wrong in what I am thinking right now" she answered her in a mock tone. "Tell me why you had lied."  
  
"Sabe! You know I would never deliberately lie to you for any reason. What had happened...it had just become too complicated. I had to deal with him telling me how I was a horrible mother for letting you and Obi-Wan see Luke and Leia." She paused for a moment but continued. " But Sabe do you know how I knew he was not there to kill us like everyone had feared. He had gone to market with Leia and I. He treated her just like a daughter even if she did not see that way."  
  
"There you see that just proves what had thought."  
  
"Sabe I am not finished. You will listen to me and you will not jump to conclusions!"  
  
Sabe went quiet. She knew not to keep going. To intrude even if it was it was just she. Padme would always go into defense mode, her political mode.  
  
"We came back and Luke was gone Sabe, taken by the Tuskens and he went after them just like he had done when he was going to find his mother. He came back the next morning with Luke in his arms and he told me he killed them all again that he could not bare it, and later Luke came in and called him Daddy." Padme paused again looking for the right words. "Sabe what turned my husband dark turned him back to the light."  
  
Sabe now stared at her in shock. She was looking for words but she had to many questions. "He saved Luke?"  
  
"Yes he saved Luke, and Luke loves him with all his heart for it."  
  
"And Leia?"  
  
"You know her you even say she thinks like I do. So of course I had to talk to her about. You just seemed to come at the wrong time and ended up here with us."  
  
"Do you think she still does not believe?"  
  
"Yes I do but that's only because nothing has happened to make her change her mind like it had Luke."  
  
"But I have one question for you. If you say that he loves you and that he has changed. Why does he not come here to save you?"  
  
"Sabe that is why he stays to the light. He does not come for me when I am in a time of need. He needs to befriends and old teacher before he comes to the rescue."  
  
"Padme you should rest at least close your eyes you have been threw so much."  
  
"Your right I guess." She laid back onto the metal bed turning her head looking at her children and closing her eyes, and as she blocked all thoughts and feeling from her mind as the Jedi Master Yoda himself had taught her she could still hear to small voices.  
  
"Are you sad?" said the small voice of a boy.  
  
"A little, Mommy was hurting so much. It was scary," answered the small voice of a little girl.  
  
"Yeah, do you think Daddy will come to save us? Mommy said he would always save those in trouble."  
  
"Yes, I want Daddy to come and save us too."  
  
Padme smiled to herself at hearing her daughter think this. 'He will be coming to save us. Only he will not come when you want him to."  
  
~~~  
  
Anakin awoke with a start. He was breathing was hard. He was sweating; he had not had visions like this in a long time. Anakin sat up in the bed he had been sleeping in. He looked around the room at the objects his wife had kept for herself in this small home she helped keep for her children on this dry planet. "I am coming for you, but I will not make the same mistake twice."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
There you go hope this is long enough and that it will make up for the very long wait. Please READ & REVIEW 


	16. The ReAlliance of Old Friends

Only one more chapter to go after this; then its time to focus on my other stories a little more. Anyways I hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come Back To Me My Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12: The Re-Alliance of Old Friends  
  
~~  
  
There was frantic banging on the front door of Padme Amidala Skywalker's home as Anakin slowly made his way down the stairs. "I'm coming I'm coming! Hold on a minute will you!" yelled Anakin rubbing his eyes some.  
  
Anakin made his way to the door punched in the code and let it side open.  
  
"FINALLY!" It was Obi-Wan he looked very distort like he had not slept in 72 hours at least maybe even more. "I have not been home because I was looking for Mara and when Sabe was not home I thought she might be here but no answered. So I thought everyone was a sleep, so I just sat here and wait."  
  
"No, I'm sorry she is not here... but Padme, Leia, and Luke aren't here either."  
  
"And you did not get me! Why not!" Obi-Wan stumbled a little. If Anakin hadn't know how his old master was he would mistaken him as a drunk but he knew that wasn't it.  
  
"Look, I don't know where they are or... well I do...but if you knew who I was...you wouldn't trust me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment. "YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE!"  
  
"Looks it's not what it seems, ok I came for reasons but they changed when I saw them and I hate myself for what I have done but I know the only way to get them back is if I don't act as stupid as I had done before."  
  
"What are you telling me Anakin? You want my help after you tried to kill me? After you tried kill all the people that trusted you?"  
  
"Because I am the only way you can get your wife and child back. Besides you look horrible."  
  
"I have had a rough few days, but that does not mean I am going to be open to you." Anakin moved way from the door letting his old friend into the house and he watched him fall onto the couch. "Of all the Jedi I would think you would be the one never to be acting like this after only 3 days of no sleep."  
  
"Yes well those Jedi never lost a child." Obi-Wan sat up looking at Anakin. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"I came back for some reasons I wish not to talk about but once I saw them my reasons changed."  
  
"Oh so you did come back because the Empire told you to. I thought as much you would only do what he says now anyways." Obi-Wan yelled, getting up from the couch but stumbling back onto it.  
  
"Would you settle down? Your acting drunk."  
  
"I'M NOT DRUNK! I'M TIRED! THERE IS A DIFFERNCE!"  
  
"Yes but with a Jedi, if I remember right that is almost like being drunk because you aren't using the force."  
  
"I AM TOO! I can use the force just fine!"  
  
"Oh, if you can use the force just fine? Then why have you not figured out where your wife and child are? You know as well as I do that we have bonds with them that no ordinary Jedi could have with a 'normal' being."  
  
"Yes, well I never thought about it! Ok!"  
  
Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan sitting down in a near by chair. "Look, Sabe is fine she is with Padme they are in the Death Star." He paused a moment then continued. "And I can't save them on my own I need your help."  
  
"Ok then lets get going now!"  
  
"No I don't think that a good idea you are getting sleep before we go who knows what you will do. You could be in the middle of a sparing and fall right to sleep so we will leave tonight. Besides I want to look more presentable."  
  
~  
  
It was almost midnight Anakin and Obi-Wan had left the Mos Espa spaceport only a few minutes ago. Obi-Wan was back to himself, griping to Anakin about how he needed to slow down in his flying and so on, and Anakin would just reply "Do you want to save them or go on a detour around the galaxy?"  
  
Anakin still had his beard but this time not as scruffy looking more presentable for what Jedi would look like when he had just become the Master. "Hey, Obi-Wan I need to tell you something... now don't kill me for this I was ordered to do it and once a gave her to the troopers I went off to find Padme and got stuck in that sand storm."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well I was..." Anakin hesitated for a moment trying to find the right words for what he was about to tell Obi-Wan. "I was the one that stole Mara from her crib...I staged it to look like the troopers so you would go off and look for them at Mos Espa I did everything...Look I'm sorry! I was just going by my orders but then...when Luke was stole I realized I well was an ass and did not know how it would feel to loose something that would be so close to you..."  
  
"I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW BUT SENCE WE ARE A SHIP I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE! I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO WAIT!"  
  
"Yes well if I had told you before we got in the ship. You would not have come on. So I choose now...but it really did not seem to help."  
  
After what Anakin had said there was a silence within the ship the rest of the way there. Anakin knowing where the easy undetectable areas of the Death Star was he landed the ship only yards away from one of the back entrances and made his way with Obi-Wan to the trash shoot into the metal base.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here you are hope you enjoyed PLEASE READ & REVIEW 


	17. A New Beginning

Ok it's the last chapter. It's over, never again, stopping, vamoose, desisted. Ok only kidding, well I'm not the story is ending here...or is it...hm...only time can tell on that, but enough is enough no more talking by me lets get on to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come Back To Me My Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: A New Beginning  
  
~~  
  
A loud splash echoed within the small damp, vulgar odor room. "ACK!" yelled a voice as he swung his hand vigorously in front of him. "Why is this here? Don't you people just dump it in space like everyone else who has a stupid huge pointless air craft?" He stared over at the other man who was now stepping every which way looking down into the mucky grayish green water. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm looking for the thing."  
  
"The thing? Does 'the thing' have a name?"  
  
"Hell if I know Obi-Wan all I know is its here because they say it's a trash shoot only the put the thing here so that the prisoners who except find this place they get killed here."  
  
"Oh well what does this thing look like genius?"  
  
"That." Anakin pointed as a long thin slimly tentical came form the water and grabbed Obi-Wan by the waist.  
  
Obi-Wan's head began to bob in and out of the water. He was taking breaths ever other time. Ana...kin! Do....some...thing!" he said between the breaths.  
  
Anakin began to walk around Obi-Wan's bobbing head his red lightsaber drawn admitting a read glow with in the room, and with a graceful but swift motion Obi-Wan's head stopped bobbing as he swam over to side filled with trash and lifted himself from it. "What? No thank you?"  
  
Obi-Wan slicked his hair back with his hand and walked over to the door. "There is no time for that. How do you get this open?" He began touching it trying to find a button that would have the door slide open.  
  
"Really you will never change." Anakin walked up to him jabbing his saber into the metal watching it turn red. "Sometimes its better just to attack." He kicked the door in as a small hole appeared. "After you." Anakin swung his hands forward as if he was being a gentle man.  
  
Obi-Wan walked threw the hole taking out his saber getting ready to attack. "We have no time for games."  
  
"Yeah well you barge in like that here you wont last to long. Just let me handle this will you. I know how these people work."  
  
"Fine..." he responded reluctantly putting his saber away.  
  
"Ok, you are my prisoner till we find to two troops away form the others then we take the suits got it."  
  
~  
  
Padme sat up suddenly focusing her attention now on the code panel by the door. "Ok that's it! I'm not staring at wall for anther four hours." She rose from the metal bed and walked over to the panel and began to try and pry it off the wall.  
  
"Your insane you know that. Its not going to work we cant get out of here we have to wait for Obi-Wan and Anakin; like you said just hours ago."  
  
"Because I cant just sit here. You know that! I couldn't even sit threw the capture training we went threw on Naboo right before I became queen I just hot wired the door and left."  
  
Sabe began to laugh. "Yes I remember that. It was quite amusing. They yelled at you for hours. You know as much as you don't want to admit it you were always meant for that job; just like you were a senator."  
  
"Yes well.... we can get out just like old time if I can just..." She pried open the panel an pulled out the wires. "Ok lets see here red to blue green to yellow or is it black to red blue to green and don't touch the yellow...hm."  
  
A loud noise came as some small sparks appear and Padme flew back about 3 feet. "Ok so it was red to blue green to yellow and just leave the black alone..." She began switching the wires, she let them go and a loud swoosh came. "WHAT! I heard the swoosh! But I see no hall!"  
  
"You think maybe you locked us in more?"  
  
"SHIT!... mommy didn't say that."  
  
Luke and Leia began to giggle.  
  
"Ok ok... I know what to do! It's a last resort but it will work! Sabe flirt with the guard! Your prettier."  
  
"Ok your going mad, I look like you for one and flirt with a guard they are mindless remember!"  
  
"Yeah but they are men."  
  
~  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan had walked down 5 hallways now stopping as the groups of troops appeared. Anakin would nod and they would walk off but they had reached their destination. Two troops sitting there by a random door. "You two look like your doing a great job at your work... keep it up." He let go of Obi-wan and head buts one of them along with him.  
  
They began to drag the bodies over to a corner; minute later they came from around the corner all suited up.  
  
"Alright we split here, you get Padme, Sabe, Luke, and Leia. I have to to deal with something and get someone." Anakin turned to the left as Obi-Wan nodded and turned to the right.  
  
~  
  
Obi-Wan had slipped threw the last few floors with ease as he made his way up to the cell blocks to free Padme, Sabe, Luke, and Liea. Just as he opened the sliding door and was in the control room he heard.  
  
"You're not authorized to be in here. Go back to your post" in a metallic voice.  
  
"Yes....um...well...oh crap screw it." Obi-wan pointed his blaster rifle at them and shot all three standing troopers down.  
  
He hurried over to the control panel and began hitting random buttons. "DAMIT! JEDI ARENT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS STUFF! AND I CANT SEE IN THIS HELMET!" He let out a long sigh and just shot the panel and they're as a loud blip noise and the power shut off.  
  
"Did you hear that?" said a feminine voice. "Do you think the Death Star had a power surge or something?"  
  
Obi-Wan paused for a moment. "Ok, good they are here." He put down the blaster riffle and made his way down the long corridor looking into each door the best he could.  
  
"Someone's coming do it Sabe it's our last resort," said another voice. Obi-Wan was now looking at them as they were talking it was Sabe and Padme.  
  
"Ok, ok," said Sabe as she looked up at the door. "Why hello there" she said again in a flirtatious voice. "Where have you been all my life?"  
  
Obi-Wan just stood there in disbelief were they really that desperate to get out.  
  
"So how does a strong clone like yourself get into that nice white protective suit, and that helmet it cant be hiding something disgusting under there with that body of yours." She ended with a sexy growl.  
  
Obi-Wan could tell now that Padme had her hand over her mouth trying to help contain herself form laughing.  
  
"I am really quite flattered you are thinking of me in that way honey but" He removed the helmet. "I don't want you cheating on me."  
  
Sabe just stared wide-eyed and mouth open all she could do was mumble.  
  
Padme couldn't handle it any longer she cracked up laughing and fall off the metal bench on to the floor. "Oh that was great!"  
  
"Mommy? Why was aunt Sabe talking like to uncle Obi-Wan?" asked Luke looking up at her with his innocent face.  
  
"Oh she was just playing with him honey. That's how they talk to one another when they are alone" Padme answered with a snicker.  
  
There was a short silence but it was quickly broken by the lovely loud voice of Sabe. "YOU WERE JUST LOOKING AT ME LETTING ME ACT LIKE A FOOL AND INFORNT OF PADME'S CHIDREN NO LESS HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Obi-Wan rammed his shoulder into the door and it slid open shortly after that. "Can we deal will the punishment later we need to get you four out of here."  
  
Sabe walked out shortly fallowed by Padme who was now holding Luke and Leia.  
  
"Where is Anakin?" Padme asked abruptly.  
  
"He is 'going to do something and get someone' meaning he is going to kill the Emperor" answer Obi-Wan.  
  
"We have to go to him!" said Padme back.  
  
"No he wants you safe. He feels he needs to do this on his own. So we are going to get a ship and go back," answered Obi-Wan again in a tone of don't ague with me. Padme Sighed and walked with them back to control room. Obi-Wan picked up the blaster riffle. "Lets go I think there an easy way out of here to the hanger."  
  
They were at the doors to the hanger Obi-Wan began punch in a code.  
  
"Are you sure you know what your doing honey?" asked Sabe ask he put an arm around his waist.  
  
"Yes I saw it when I was trying to get the door open at the cells" he punched in the last part of the code as the doors opened and hundreds of gun clicks came form the other side.  
  
They all stared into the eyes or where the eyes would be under the helmets of the Storm Troopers.  
  
"Was this a part of the plan?" asked Padme in a mild unsatisfied tone.  
  
Obi-Wan glared at her.  
  
"Put down the weapon, and your hands up," said one of them in a metallic voice.  
  
Sabe and Obi-Wan raised there hands Obi-Wan dropped the blaster. "Padme put your hands up" said Obi-Wan  
  
"ITS ALITTLE HARD WHEN YOU HAVE TWO CHILDREN IN YOUR ARMS!" she answered.  
  
"Put down the children and put you hands up," said the metallic voice again. "And you two" he looked at Luke and Leia.  
  
Padme put them down reluctantly and raised her hands along with her children.  
  
~  
  
Anakin had now taken off his disguise not caring if they would see him as he made his way threw the death star. He walked along the halls his cloak flailing behind him.  
  
"SIR YOUR NOT AUTHERIZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anakin did not listen but move his hand over in his direction and in the next the trooper was on the floor motionless.  
  
"I am authorized where ever I want to be when someone is in danger!" he kept walking.  
  
The elevator door up ahead was locked but that did not stop him he ignited his saber and trusted it into the door cutting it in half and he walked in and pushed the up button.  
  
He walked out of the elevator making his way down the long corridor to his master's room.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?' asked the man in the black uniform a the door.  
  
Anakin just stared at him and lifted him from his seat and began to close his fingers slowly. The man began to cough and choke, and Anakin just dropped him. "Your not worth it." He moved two figures in a swift motion and the door opened and he walked in.  
  
The room was dank Anakin made his way across the cross way over to the thorned figure in front of the large circular window. Standing next to him was another clocked figure his head a pit of blackness his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I see you back at his disposal or did you just become his new but old guard dog?" said Anakin as he walked up facing the thorn.  
  
The figure kept quiet and just stared at him.  
  
"Yeah you weren't one to talk so why am I even talking to you, but you I have something I want to talk to you about master..." He looked over at him.  
  
"So you have seen what I did to your wife did you not?"  
  
"Yes I did and I am not going to allow it to happen again." Anakins hand was on his saber as he began to walk up to them; then he drew and swung but just seconds in the reaction another red blade hit his. "That's just typical I guess I will just have to kill you again."  
  
Anakin could hear a loud snarl as he slid his saber quickly across the other hitting it and gaining the upper hand. He shifted his weight pivoting to the left so that the clocked man had to move alone with him.  
  
Quickly after they had gotten to the middle of the room Anakin's opponent turned on the other side of his blade.  
  
"Now that's not fair."  
  
His opponent just smiled. His yellow teeth gleaming as the red saber light hit his face.  
  
"You know there is such a thing as tooth paste." Anakin's blade hit both of his, he swung his blade low hoping to god it would catch him off guard but it was too late.  
  
His opponent twirled his blade hit pivoting left and right dodging all of Anakin's attempts moving forward gaining his offence with every move.  
  
He began to back up to keep his balance not paying attention to the fact that he was getting closer to the edge of the bridge. He swung back up and the right but it was no use he could not gain the offence.  
  
A slick movement from his opponent and the sound of cut metal came as the bring cut in half along with Anakin's covered hand falling down into the Death Star's Core. "AW CRAP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IT'S GOING TO TAKE TO GET THIS OIL OUT OF MY CLOAK!" His now handless mechanical arm dripped with black flood.  
  
His opponent just grinned even more as he cut the bridge again.  
  
Before Anakin could think of how to react he was hanging on the edge with one hand.  
  
His opponent looks down at him grinning with an evil chuckle. He placed his foot on Anakin's hand and began to press down.  
  
"Maul, That is enough. I have something better for him to deal with. Bring them in."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Anakin. All he could hear was footsteps of people coming across the floor.  
  
"Bring the woman over to me."  
  
"WOMAN WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
"HEY WATCH IT DON'T TOUCH ME YOU!" It was the voice of Padme.  
  
"PADME! NO YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Anakin yelled.  
  
"I will bring you back to the side you belong, and if I have to kill the one you care about the most I will" answered the Emperor.  
  
All Anakin could hear now was screaming, blood curtailing screams coming form Padme.  
  
He could not control the anger that he was brewing inside of him all he had going threw his mind was to save his wife and to kill the man killing her.  
  
He leapt into the air picked up the Emperor, and has he did so the Emperor's hands touches his body he stumbled back but he had to keep his stance he turned around the best he could and let go of his master and watched him plummeted down towards the core of the Death Star. Anakin stumbled back and walked over to Padme who way on her hands and knees. He was almost to her when his legs buckled down and he fell face forward.  
  
Padme rose breathing hard and hurried over to her husband. "Anakin...Anakin! Can you hear me?!" She kissed his lips lightly as Luke and Leia ran over to his side as well.  
  
"Is Daddy going to be ok?! Is he ok?!" asked Leia franticly.  
  
"Daddy? Come on get up like you're supposed to! Daddy gets up!," said Luke.  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to them with Sabe. "Come on you two you shouldn't see this." He knelt down to Luke's level and looked at him. "Sometimes these things just happen. And sometimes people don't to happen when it does but you can't stop it."  
  
Anakin coughed. "I feel all tingly...is that good or bad?"  
  
Padme began to cry and just flung her arms around him kissing him deeply.  
  
Sabe smiled picking up Leia holding her in her arms so that Anakin could have some room to get up.  
  
"Come on lets get you up so we can get out of here" said Obi-Wan as he took Anakin's arm and pulled him and put it over his shoulder to help him walk.  
  
"Are you sure your going to be ok?" said Padme in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm fine." Anakin pulled way form Obi-Wan stumbling a little. "I have to get something I will get to you don't worry I will be fine and don't worry about the troopers the place is going to blow soon because its got a body in its plasma energy. You will be able to get something easier."  
  
"No you need to lay down you were just electrocuted." Answered Padme.  
  
"No I need to get this...her just get to the hanger and start up the ship ok!" Anakin turned and ran off threw a different door.  
  
~  
  
They were running to the only ship left. "Come hurry we're almost there!"  
  
Obi-Wan ran to the cockpit fallowed by Sabe who was holding Leia and Padme who was holding Luke.  
  
"We can't just leave him!" yelled Padme  
  
"He said he was coming! So he is coming now come some one help me!" he began to push buttons move levers. Padme put down Luke and sat in the chair beside him and helped him by doing the same thing.  
  
Sabe had put down Leia now and was looking out at the doors trying to find Anakin hoping he would come out of one of them. "THERE HE IS! ANAKIN! MOVE THE HATCH TO THE LEFT! And it looks like he is holding something"  
  
"Alright we are moving it to the left" said Padm flicking a switch. And the ship began to move to the left.  
  
Anakin leapt into the hatch as it began to close. "Ok I'm ok and I got her!"  
  
Sabe just stared. "M...m...MARA!"  
  
Anakin walked over to her handing her the 2-year-old baby. "I'm giving back something I unrightfully took." He walked over to Padme. Rubbing the top of Luke's head and picking up Leia and holing her in his arms. He put his hand on Padme's shoulder. "Lets go home I think we need to start some packing."  
  
"I couldn't agree any more my friend," answered Obi-Wan kissing his wife and daughter on the cheek.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok its finished? But then again if you want a Sequel just tell me. Please READ & REVIEW 


End file.
